Talk:Feeorin
Will killing this NM affect the way Pixies respond to you? Narkash 10:57, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Just did this fight with 8 people (2 RDM/WHM, NIN/WAR, 2 DRK/SAM, BLU/NIN, BLM/WHM and a MNK/NIN). Couple things I noticed, the main NM Feeorin doesn't attack but only uses TP moves and casts spells. Casts typical WHM spells you'd expect such as Paralyze, Silence, Erase, Diaga II and Banishga III but it also casts Death. I checked back on the log to see if after a specific TP move is used it will start casting Death but I didn't notice a pattern, it sometimes would cast Silence after TP moves or Diaga II so I'm not sure that has any effect. I can't recall what % it was at the first time it cast Death but in the 10 minutes from pop to finish it cast Death 3 times and Banishga III once. It possibly starts casting Death after the 6 Fays have died but that's just a guess. Here's a screenshot to show, going by time stamp it takes 12 seconds to cast. Stun was resisted from both DRKs, the spell and weapon bash. Head Butt didn't seem to land either according to the BLU so the only option would be to run it seems since the NM is immune to silence, weaponskills that stun weren't tested. Drops were: Augmented item was: Easy fight still, MNK 2hred when the second person dropped to Death but it wasn't needed especially if it's possible to outrun it. Should be easy with 6 or maybe fewer as long as you're aware it'll cast Death sometimes. --DraganFairy 02:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Well considering that Feeorin is weak to light, wouldn't it be safe to say, that a bard might be useful in sleeping her when she starts casting death? or have whm's cast repose. I mean I realize it's immune to sleep, but i wonder if i can lullaby it, i'll take a whm along to test out repose too. I'm about to go test this with my ls buddies on my brd, will post if it works ^^--Hakrev 18:33, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, just did this fight as bard. First thing, bard songs get resisted...always, not a single song landed on any mobs. Fay's do around 49-70 damage and they attack pretty quick (fay's melee u, feeorin does not). I honestly find it hard to believe that these nm's are weak to light, as it says on the main page, in fact, if anything, it's highly resistant to light spells. The blu that I went with cast sheep song, again full resists. SO all types of sleep are resisted, bard or blue, whm, blm, everything, possibly cor can do it, but i'm highly doubting it. I don't know why but occasionally during the middle of the fight, I was getting 0 damage dealt to me for no apparent reason. Honestly Feeorin is not your problem at beginning of battle, but the fays will wipe ur pt real quick if ur not careful, so I suggest a Pld to tank all of them while you cure bomb him, have the tank pop the nm to gain hate, while others stand away. Battle starts out with them all casting protect on themselves. We didn't kill any as this was just a test of sleeps. Buffs don't wear when entering battle, so buff up b4 hand. Feeorin seemed to be a complete non-threat the whole time, she just cast diaga II and paralyze alot. Chances are her spell list grows as she looses her minions. They seem to share hate, either they were all attacking me or they were all attacking him, but this would need to be tested in a larger group, it could have just been that his sheepsong created more enmity then my horde lullaby. Well there's the info we gathered so far, hope it helps some.--Hakrev 03:43, 3 May 2009 (UTC)